1. Field of the Invention
This Invention relates to a low molecular weight vegetable composition having anti-inflammatory effect.
2. Related Art Statement
Milk Thistle (Japanese name: Santorisoh; Scientific name: Silybum marianum, silybinin) is a plant of wild growth In the wildernesses of Canada, the northern U.S.A., and the nothern Europe, whose seed is a solid, long and slender rod shaped one having ivory-like gloss on the surface thereof. Conventional researches concerning the seed of Milk Thistle have reported that (1) flavonoids are contained with large amounts; (2) as shown from animal experimental results, It has potent antidotal activity and has a liver protective effect; (3) also as shown from animal experimental results, it promotes synthesis of RNA (Ribo Nucleic Acid) of liver; etc., but there has never been reported about anti-inflammatory effect thereof.
On the other hand, K. Niwa, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 63-79834, "Antioxidant Composition" (corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,891) provided a composition obtained by heating plant seeds such as rice, wheat, soybean, adzuki bean, sesame seed and "hatomugi" (pearl barley), or germs thereof with far infrared rays, then subjecting them to brewing treatment, and adding a vegetable oil obtained from a plant in the same manner, and showed that the composition thus-obtained has an active oxygen (0--0.sup.-) inhibiting activity (antioxidant activity). However, this composition hardly shows anti-inflammatory effect other than the antioxidant activity.